gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Maldadpura
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Glee! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Paralelos & Coincidencias entre Temporadas. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Brunoar (Discusión) 22:11 5 jun 2011 Holaa!, muchas gracias por arreglar "los detalles" de Firework (The Glee Project version) xD un abrazo! Maib! [[User Talk:Maib!|'Mi Discusión']] gracias, un abrazo tambien xD!Maldadpura 05:28 21 jul 2011 (UTC) la expulsión de marissa es confirmada por el sneak speak del capitulo sexuality, te dejo el link en el cual ya no aprece Marissa, en el septimo capitulo quedan 6 concursantes: samuel, alex, lindsay, damina, hannah y cameron. si revisas la pagina en el siguiente capitulo "sexuality" ya están asignadas las parejas y no esta marissa, por muy fan que seas de marissa, su expulsión ya fue comfirmada. el enlace http://player.youku.com/player.php/sid/XMjg3NTY1MTY4/v.swf ´´´´ Ya lo se, tengo un blog y postee el video cuando estaba en youtube, pero de lo que se trata es que no todos lo vieron y no a todos les gustan los spoilers y tenemos que pensar en los demas. por cierto no soy fan de marissa y yo cree la pagina de sexuality se lo que incluye y puse que marissa ya no estaba y el propio administrador Brunoar lo retiro y entendi el motivo. Posdata crea una cuenta o pon tu firma poniendo cuatro de estas ~ HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 09:22 24 jul 2011 (UTC) ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Hola Maldadpura! Por tu gran dedicación y activa participación en la wiki, te he ascendido a usuario burócrata, lo cual significa que ahora tienes acceso a más funciones que el resto de los usuarios (como por ejemplo, borrar páginas) y además perteneces al Staff de la Wiki de Glee en español. Cualquier duda que tengas, no dudes en preguntarmelo en mi página de discusión. Ten en cuenta que ahora tienes más responsabilidad, pero no tengo dudas de que no ha sido un error depositar mi confianza en ti. ^^ --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Discusión']] 04:01 31 jul 2011 (UTC) *Gracias Bruno, ya sabia que tanto esfuerzo y dedicacion editando y reparando paginas vandalizadas en el wiki servirian de algo :) PD: perdon por no haber repondido antes, hoy tuve un dia bastante ocupado y fuera de casa xdHectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'Mi Discusión']] 05:40 1 ago 2011 (UTC) En realidad estuve agregando fotos de 'A Very Glee Christmas' y saltaron ,las de Matheus. Ya las elimine, de todas formas. Estoy traduciendo la pagina de Artie en este momento, pero cuando termine con esta, veremos. Mantenete en contacto Camsay 21:17 31 jul 2011 (UTC)Camsay Gracias por editar lo de la Sala de Profesores. No sabia como poner los encabezamientos. Camsay 06:56 7 ago 2011 (UTC)Camsay. 'Pendleton' Esperemos a ver pero hasta entonces que haya una pagina ya hecha, y de ultima se puede renombrar... Que no se haga de nuevo el dilema Manta/Motta como la otra vez. Si, los mas seguro es que sea mixto pero todo el mundo completa las paginas con los spoilers, y eso es lo que se dice. Yo tampoco creo que se llame Pendleton pero que se quede hecha la pagina. Gracias--- Camsay 23:33 16 sep 2011 (UTC) 23:31 16 sep 2011 (UTC) PD: Si, justo hoy le decia a Brunoar de la categoria, y las puse. Es que esta temporada se vienen con todo. Vamos con la Tercera! Camsay 23:35 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Muy buena esa cancion, igual si por mi fuera, haria un capitulo homenaje a Hairspray aunque a Mr Brunoar le disguste las canciones de Broadway :) Camsay 06:38 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Igual, esta temporada se viene plena con canciones de Broadway ♥. Fijate que en las canciones de los primeros tres capitulos son casi todas de Broadway. Cross your fingers! Camsay 06:46 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Leiste acaso la Segunda Parte de mi fic? Aceptame en facebook si querés, Maldi Ah, lo siento mucho >.< Perdón, no es mi intención causar problemas, es solo que se me hizo largo el subtítulo y algo anti-estético, y a su vez, con una impresión de improfesionalidad, pero lo siento, tienes razón, parece ser el formato más correcto. Bueno, gracias por corregirme ^w^ Mori Asakura 00:20 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Ah, hola ^w^ Si, no me había dado cuenta oOo Oh bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta, una fujoshi es una chica que gusta del yaoi y del slash, los que vienen siendo muy parecidos, pero el punto es que me gustan las relaciones ChicoXChico. (Sí, raro, pero es mi pasión ^w^). Saludos Mori Asakura 00:46 10 oct 2011 (UTC) Hectorr, le pedi a una user de la wiki en Ingles que hiciera estos logos para mi, para vos y para Bruno.. Tal vez para usarlos de avatar de la wiki.Contienen el nombre de usuario y la canción para audicionar del fanfic. :::::::::: :) Camsay - ''Discusión'' 18:40 15 oct 2011 (UTC) : thumb|left|200px Gracias por el consejo lo tube en cuenta y decidi usarlo... ajoaja Gracias Geraaardv18 00:11 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Acerca del FanFic Bueno,si tu personaje ya fue seleccionado, entonces no hay riesgo de que pierdas tu lugar. Hay algunos personajes que ya estan asegurados, y otros de los que no estoy seguro, Simplemente es para definir al resto de los integrantes de New Directions, no t debes preocupar por perdder tu puesto si nadie vota por ti. Qedando a tu disposicion por si tienes alguna duda mas, me despido. Co0kiitho0 19:16 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Eltotox1234 Te pido disculpas por la pelea del FanFic, solo es que soy un poco competitivo y me deje llevar... Espero que me entiendas y me disculpes. ''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión 20:55 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Buenas! Chequea si te gustan los comentarios personalizados que le hice a los administradores! Sino se pueden quitar faciilmente! O cambiarlos como mas guste... Saludos Camsay - ''Discussion'' 16:10 12 nov 2011 (UTC) FANFIC A New Direction Perdon por la demora, pero este es el primer episodio del Fic, espero sea de tu agrado. [[User:Co0kiitho0|'Co0kiitho0']] Something About Baby You And I 06:50 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Maldadpura, te invito a audicionar al Fan-Fic que estoi realizando, tu audicion sera bien Bienvenida ... http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Geraaardv18/Fan_-_Fic_..._Audiciones_Abiertas ... Eso es todo Gracias por tu atencion y nuevamente digo... eres Bienvenido ... Geraaardv18 00:49 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Eltotox1234 Disculpa! de inmediato arreglo la edad SALUDOS! ''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión 22:14 23 nov 2011 (UTC) 'Episodio:We' Hola Hector, soy Co0kiitho0, el motivo del mensaje es xq han vuelto a crear la pagina del episodio We, pero han incluido informacion que esta muy fuera de lugar, xq "habla" de q Quinn qiere algo sexual con finn, luego incluye a Rachel, Britt y Santana. X cualqier motivo ya le deje mensaje a Bruno y Camsay. Esspero q se deshagan de ello pronto. Saludos All I want for Christmas, is You... Fanfic Planeo q salga este Lunes, sin mas espera para ustedes... y como le mencione a Toto, estaria honrado de escuchar todas sus ideas para el. Espero q la espera valga la pena para ustedes. Cualquier sugerencia sera agradecida. Saludos All I want for Christmas, is You... Enlaces Te quería preguntar si sabes si se pueden quitar enlaces, y si se puede como.Pamegleek 19:40 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Yo me refiero a las categorías, gracias por responder :D thumb|left Muchas graciasthumb Feliz Navidad! Bueno, como lo dice el titulo vengo a saludarte y a desearte lo mejor, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo... [[User:Eltotox1234|''This Is History About Control,]] My Control 14:45 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz Navidad Digamos que Toto dejo escapar un poco de espiritu navideño de mi frio corazon de Grinch y monstruo inmisericordioso de la wiki, asi que les dejo a todos ustedes un pequeño obsequi de gratitud.. Espero que les vaya muy bien a todos ustedes y pasen unas felices fiestas! Con cariño.. el Grinch, digo [[User:Camsay|'Camsay xD']] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk! - What's new Buenos Aires? :P']] ! thumb|left|500px Feliz navidad Archivo:Happynavidad.jpg ¡Feliz Navidad! Archivo:Mori_asakura_navidad.jpg ¡Felices Fiestas! Archivo:FelicesFiestas!.png --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 01:49 24 dic 2011 (UTC) New Directions Ehm, no, no que yo sepa al menos xD, quizas la borre sin darme cuenta.. lo lamento Tzukishiro 19:46 1 ene 2012 (UTC) Medallas de Encargado 75px75px75px75px --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 22:47 5 ene 2012 (UTC) hola lamento haberme enojado contigo mil disculpas ,bueno vi el mensaje que me dejaste y yo no he puesto spoilers no se ni de donde los sacan, talvez cuando edite el episodio latin blood edite un error ortografico hasta luegoBarbara barbra berry 16:48 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Torneo de la WIki Glee Hola! Te invito a que participes de mi nuevo concurso, Torneo de la Wiki Glee. Si quieres puedes audicionar para Juez, o para Participar. 400px Saludos! [[Eltotox1234 Let It Snow,Let I]][Talk:Eltotox1234|t Snow, Let It Snow... [Klainer Fan ♥ ]] 15:35 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola, una pregunta Hola, disculpa, tú que sabes más de Artie que yo, ¿Artie no tiene sensibilidad en las piernas o solo no puede moverlas? Es que escribía un fanfic, con un momento Quartie, y quería tener bien en claro ese detalle para ver como lo escribo ^-^ Gracias de antemano por la respuesta ^w^ Mori Asakura 19:31 17 ene 2012 (UTC) 'Tina en la serie' Hector, Muchas Gracias Por Eliminar La Página..!!! Take Me Baby, Or Leave Me... hola ,deberian editar el episodio yes/ no ya es 18 de eneroBarbara barbra berry 00:54 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Camsay Soy Peter7Lennon7: Te Dejo Este Mensaje Para Actualizar La Pagina De La Tercera Temporada En La Seccion Spoilers Son Pocos Los Atrasos Pero Dejo Esta Alerta PDT: Creo Que No Es Tan Grave La Alerta Pero Igual Me Gusta Ayudar Peter7Lennon7 01:54 24 ene 2012 (UTC) Páginas Innecesarias Honey, queria preguntar si podrias echarle un ojo a las paginas de la categoria.. Páginas Innecesarias. Son unas páginas que se han hecho, de las que no estoy seguro que deban existir. La de 'La mamá de Kurt', podria ser redirigida a Sra. Hummel, pero la de '''COMO CONSERGUIR UN FOLLOW DEL ELENCO' deberia ser removidda... no creo que sea necesaria.... y las canciones que marcan (The Glee Project Version) no creo que debieran existir. Espero respuesta.... Saludos. =D Take Me Baby, Or Leave Me...